Beso en la espalda
by doramassilvi
Summary: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island.


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ _Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island._

 _-Narrador externo._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

* * *

 **Beso en la espalda**

-Erza, recordame porque estamos haciendo esto- Pregunto Heartfilia probando su traje de baño.

-La verdad yo comienzo a preguntarme lo mismo.-Suspiro derrotada poniéndose su bikini rojo que resaltaba su figura aún más.

-¿Es por Ichihaya-san?-La pequeña Dragon Slayer estaba avergonzada por ponerse ese traje de baño que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¿Y por qué yo también estoy involucrada?-Cuestiono la mejor bebedora de toda fiore.

-Somos compañeras de gremio, lo normal era ayudarnos-Murmuro Levy con cierta timidez y poniéndose triste ya que al ver el pecho de sus compañeras se entristeció bastante.

-Ara ara, no se preocupen chicas todo estará bien…-Con su enorme sonrisa prosiguió- Después de todo solo debemos servirle a los clientes y todo estará bien.

-Todo porque Fairy Tail perdió una apuesta…-Lloro Wendy.

-No te preocupes-Scarlet le palmeo la espalda para tranquilizarla.

-La verdad es que Erza tiene razón, era eso o servirle a los integrantes de Blue Pegasus…-Comento la maga estelar con una mueca deprimida.

-¿Se imaginan todo el día con el "Men" y "Perfum"?-Mcgarden puso una mueca aterrorizada.

-Y no se olviden a los tres mujeriegos acosándonos-A Erza le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al pensar en ellos cuatros.

-¿Te vas a tardar mucho Juvia?-Grito un poco exasperada por toda la situación.

-Juvia…Juvia…-Se inclinó un poco haciendo que solo uno de sus ojos sea visto por ellas.

-Esto es vergonzoso…-Murmuro con un pequeño sonrojo.- ¿Es necesario usar este tipo de bikinis?-Comento suplicante.

-Era parte de la apuesta.-Dijo la rubia un poco preocupada por su amiga.

-Somos todas mujeres, no te tienes que preocupar-Sonrió Levy para que se animara a salir y entrara en confianza.

-Está bien…-Cerro sus ojos y se mostró frente a ellas haciendo que se vieran sorprendidas entre sí.

-Solo sé que alguien estará molesto…-Se río nerviosa la rubia desviando su mirada.

-Ara, ara…-Junto sus manos con una sonrisa- Te queda muy bien ese traje de baño, Juvia.

-Juvia, se siente incómoda-Susurro bajando su mirada.

-¿A dónde está tu espíritu guerrero?-Dijo la peli roja mostrando su puño-Deberías mostrar con orgullo tu cuerpo, Juvia.

-Aparte, ¿no era que ya te desnudas como Gray-san?-Dijo curiosa sin entender bien.

-Eso es diferente, en ese caso ella solo se destapa la parte superior pero no es nada en comparación a esta bikini, incluso no siente que esto le tape algo.-Desvió su mirada avergonzada produciendo ternura en el resto.

-Además siempre lo hace cuando pelea y ahora…-Agacho su mirada mordiéndose el labio-es para atender a la gente que venga a este lugar.

-¡Entonces piensa que todos son Gray y ya!-Cana lanzo esa exclamación luego de tomar su bebida favorita de un barril cuya procedencia era desconocida.

-Ara, eso podría funcionar para que no te sientas inhibida-Ladeo su cabeza palmeándole el hombro.

-¿Pensar que todos son Gray-sama?-Luego de unos instantes en que le dijo eso intento ponerlo en práctica con ellas y el resultado fue sorprendente.

-Esto es traumante pero la ayudaría a superar su vergüenza-Dijo con una gota mientras en lugar de ver a Lucy veía a su "amado" gray-sama con el cuerpo de la rubia.

-¿Ya están listas?-Una voz grave se presentó ante ellas, al ver el baile y sus poses extrañas supieron de quien se trataba haciendo que Erza comenzara a sudar frío.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Ichihaya-san?-Murmuro un tanto avergonzada pues eran los vestidores femeninos.

-Solo vine a ver si cumplían la apuesta, Men-Unos pasos ridículos le siguieron a esa frase incomodando al resto.

-Nosotros también, estamos aquí- Un pequeño rubio se presentó ante ellas con una pose.

-Vinimos a verlas, damas mías-Hibiki sostuvo la mano de Lucy para besarla.

-Solo íbamos a comer algo-Sostuvo Ren desviando el rostro apoyándose en el hombro de Juvia haciendo que se ría incómoda.

Erza respiro pesadamente y con dificultad dos veces, su cuerpo se llenaron de escalofríos y podía sentir la nariz de Ichihaya por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera y tuviera escalofríos sin cesar.

-Creo que deben irse a sus respectivos puestos para servirle la comida a los clientes-Sostuvo incomoda por la mano de Ren en su hombro.

-Está bien-Sostuvo el mago-Estaremos en unas mesas para esperar ser atendidos por ustedes, Perfum.

Él tiro una rosa que cayó en los pies de Erza, fue tanta emociones por un momento que ella empezó a tartamudear y a no creerse que tuviera que pasar por algo así.

Cuando se fueron, hubo un gran suspiro por parte de todas, incluso la propia cana estaba nerviosa gracias a ellos-parando de beber momentáneamente- luego recuperaron su compostura y salieron de los vestidores.

Aunque al principio Juvia estaba nerviosa por usar un traje de baño así, se fue acostumbrando con el pasar de las horas.

-Tomemos un descanso-Le dijo Erza a Juvia tomándola por sorpresa.

-Pero, aún hay gente-Dijo titubeante.

-No te preocupes, solo será 5 minutos.-Ambas se sentaron en unas mesas libres para descansar mientras tomaban refrescos por el calor que estaba haciendo.

-Pensar que terminaríamos en un embrollo así-Suspiro inquieta.

-Eso es verdad, pero por lo menos pueden apreciar la vista-Sus ojos se clavaron en el mar que se encontraba en algunos metros.

Este lugar era un bar que se encontraba en una playa privada cercana a magnolia, a pesar del calor casi asfixiante que hacía ese día, por lo menos las brisas del mar hacía que se refrescaran un poco.

-Y como esta…-Apretó su refresco con sus dos manos.

-Si hablas de Jellal…-Hizo un largo suspiro-Lo estamos intentado.

-Pero es difícil porque…-Desvío su mirada- estamos en diferentes gremios y no podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo.

-Para ser sincera a veces siento un poco de envidia de ustedes-Cruzo sus brazos mirando el mar.

-¿Envidia?-Eso le había sorprendido a la oji azul haciendo que agrandara sus ojos.

-Bueno, Natsu y Lucy están en el mismo grupo de misiones-Sonrío con auténtica felicidad por ellos- Y además están todo el tiempo juntos, se siente como un verdadero noviazgo.

-Por el otro lado, aunque tú no estés en el grupo de misiones de nosotros, Gray y tú se encuentran en el mismo gremio-Suspiro-Siempre envidie esa parte en donde Gray llega al gremio y tú lo saludas con una enorme sonrisa.

-Desearía que pasará algo así con Jellal…-Desvió su mirada al mar con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Ustedes también tienen algo que aparenta verdadero noviazgo, ni te imaginas cuanto cambió Gray desde que te conoció.-Le acaricio la cabeza mientras añadía.-Y todas los cambios fueron positivos-Sonrío orgullosa como hermana mayor.

-No, eso fue…-Susurro enrojecida.

-¿Sabes?-Comento con sinceridad- Desde que te vi pelear contra Meredy lo supe.

-"Tu eres perfecta para Gray"-Luego de decir aquello y dejarla sin habla a la peli azul se levantó del asiento-Ya acabo nuestro descanso debemos trabajar.

-Si…-Exclamo llena de felicidad.

Cuando volvieron al trabajo, en su lugar le toco a Lucy y Wendy descansar- apenas se sentaron agotadas-pudieron visualizar a sus compañeros.

-Lucy, ¿No estarías trabajando?-Grito Natsu saludándola con la mano.

-Es nuestro descanso, Natsu-san-Sonrió la pequeña Wendy.

-¿La estas pasando bien?-Pregunto preocupada su exceed amiga.

-Pensaba que sería peor pero como somos muchas es menos agotador-Sonrío.

Al observar que el peli negro estaba volteando su mirada buscando a alguien decidió hablar- Ella debe estar en la cocina ayudando a los demás con los pedidos-Comento Heartfilia.

-De verdad, no sé cómo han terminado de esa manera…-Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Blue Pegasus había entrado en Fairy Tail con una propuesta interesante, este trabajo seria bien pagado.

Así que sería sencillo, quien ganaba la apuesta haría este trabajo-gratis- y el gremio ganador de la apuesta se llevaría los Jewels.

Se tendría que aclarar que solo podrían trabajar mujeres, ya que era un bar en el cual atendían mujeres con bikinis.

Todos sabían que lo de la apuesta era ridículo pero nadie pudo contradecir a Erza y terminaron en estas circunstancias.

La apuesta era básicamente que Erza tenía que estar encerrada con Ichihaya por una hora.

Si lo lograba Fairy Tail ganaba, pero sino pues Blue Pegasus tendría a su disposición a las chicas de Fairy Tail.

Todos sabían que perdería pero tal parece que ese día tenía confianza demás y decidió probarlo, solo porque era "La gran Titania".

Blue Pegasus tenía que elegir a 7 chicas, y terminaron en estas condiciones.

-No es culpa de Erza-Suspiro- Creo que la esencia era buena pero ella no vio las cosas con claridad.

-No intentes excusarla, Luce-Puso su brazo en su hombro haciendo que suspirara derrotada y hastiada por estar trabajando sin ninguna recompensa adicional.

-¿No le vas a decir como se ve con el traje de baño?-Alzo una ceja el pequeño gato azulado.

-Oh, se ve como siempre.-La recorrió con los ojos de arriba hacia abajo-Si, siempre lleva poca ropa de todos modos.

Solo faltaba eso para que le pegara en la cabeza dejándole un chichón.

-Eso te pasa por insolente-Gruño enojada levantándose del asiento para ir con las demás chicas.

-Se nos acabó el descanso, debemos volver-Exclamo rápido agitando sus manos nerviosamente.

-Eres un idiota Natsu-Se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja.

-Pero es verdad…-Se sobo la cabeza adolorido.

-¿Y desde cuando a las mujeres hay que decirles la verdad?- Cuestiono Gray.

-Creo que es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con un cubo de hielos como tú-Suspiro-La verdad duele-Se sobo la cabeza con muecas.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, cerebro de flamas?-Lo agarró del cuello y comenzaron a pelearse como perros y gatos hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Gray-sama…-Se sonrojo sosteniendo el anotador que usaba para las órdenes.

Apenas la vio quedo enmudecido, solo se le quedo observando como si no hubiera otra persona además de ella soltando el agarre con Natsu poco a poco.

-¿Juvia?-Tal parece que no era el único sorprendido.

-Te ves muy…-El peli rosa pudo sentir un aura en el fondo y supuso que era su novia así que decidió dejarlo solos antes de que alguien cometiera homicidio.

-¿Juvia se ve extraña?-Esa pregunta hizo que despabilara de su impresión inicial.

-Te ves bien…-Y eso era poco a lo que realmente pensaba pero las palabras no le salían como quería.

-¿Qué es lo que va a tomar?-Susurro.

-Helado está bien…-Aún la seguía observando intensamente y eso la puso incomoda haciendo que se avergonzaba.

-¿De qué sabor?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-Chocolate está bien…-Desvío su mirada ya que si lo seguía haciendo no se iba a poder controlar por mucho tiempo.

-Como desee-Hizo una leve inclinación y se retiró.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Se burló Dragneel una vez que volvió a la mesa, no sin antes ser regañado por cierta rubia.

-¿Acaso el gato te mordió la lengua?- Siguió burlándose sin cesar y riéndose de su amigo consternado.

-Es que le gussstaaaa-Happy enrollo la lengua como siempre.

-Claro que lo hará Happy, si es su novio-Una Charlie malhumorada se presentó ante ellos.

-Ya cállense…-Hundió la vista de todos para que no vieran su sonrojo.

Luego de esperar por algunos minutos, podían sentir murmullos en las mesas vacías.

-¿Viste esa chica?-Uno de los amigos le dijeron a los otros.

-¿A cuál de todas?-El otro le respondió con una mirada pervertida.

\- A la Rubia y a la Peli roja- Sus manos se movieron a la altura para hacer la seña que se estaba refiriendo a sus pechos.

Eso no le gustó nada a Natsu que una pequeña vena se formó en su cabeza.

Gray en otra circunstancia se había burlado de la cara de su amigo-rival pero ahora realmente también estaba molesto, pues Lucy era su amiga y Erza era como su hermana mayor.

Cada minuto más que pasaba estos dos magos se encontraban más furiosos por los comentarios lascivos que tenían con sus compañeros, lo peor de todo es que no era solo esa mesa, si no todas las que había en ese bar.

Tal parece que la voz se fue corriendo y la única razón por la que se llenó, era porque se enteraron de las chicas de Fairy Tail en traje de baño.

-Lo siente por la demora…-Susurro sirviéndole a ambos su orden.

-Pero como sabes que….-Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando ella lo interrumpió.

-Lucy le conto y dijo que iba por su cuenta-Sonrió amablemente.

El hijo de Igneel se inclinó para ver a Lucy quien le guiñaba un ojo y le sonrío haciéndole sonreír también a él.

" _Entonces, no esta tan enojada como pensaba."_

Mientras ellos comían, Gray observo fijamente a Juvia. Como atendía a sus clientes, como les sonreía, el hecho de que siempre se inclinara en agradecimiento haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran en ese diminuto traje de baño y lo que más le molestaba era que esos hombres miraban sus pechos descaradamente y ella simplemente actuaba como si nada pasara, también podía ver como esos hombres-una vez que se diera vuelta-le miran el trasero sin pudor alguno.

A estas alturas, Gray estaba que congelaba todo a su paso, de hecho hizo eso con la mesa en la que se encontraban.

-¿Qué te pasa Gray?-Comento Natsu asustado por primera vez de Fullbuster.

-Nada…-Apretó sus dientes mientras intentaba enfriarse comiendo helado, cosa que no estaba funcionando muy bien.

Para su mala suerte, los mismos tipos que hablaron sobre Erza y Lucy continuaron hablando sin parar-y ya se estaba molestando bastante por lo último que dijeron- haciendo que Natsu decidiera irse con Happy y Charlie de la mesa por su seguridad.

-También está la de pelo azul…-Sonrió descaradamente.

-¿La que tiene ojos azules?-Pregunto curioso.

-Esa misma…-Dijo de forma pervertida.

-¿Viste sus senos?-El otro sonrió cerrando sus ojos para imaginárselos.

-Claro que sí, pero lo mejor de todo es su trasero y piernas- Se mordio el labio hablando sin parar por un segundo.

-Lo que le haría en la cama…- Eso era todo para Gray, ya se estaba controlando bastante y particularmente Natsu, Charlie y Happy lo veían venir y por eso escaparon cobardemente.

Él se levantó de la mesa y le pego un puñetazo a uno de ellos provocando que las demás chicas salieran por el ruidoso escándalo que había provocado.

-¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?-Erza salió muy enojada al saber que era Gray.

Natsu tuvo un poco de compasión y además sentía bien que de alguna manera también se estuviera vengando por él-por lo que dijeron de Lucy- así que le susurro en el oído lo que realmente estaba pasando haciendo que sus facciones se suavizaran.

-Entonces… está bien…-Susurro sonrojada.

-¿Y Juvia?-Pregunto Lucy al notar que mágicamente desapareció y cuando menos lo esperaban se encontraba con Gray tratando de pararlo.

-Espera, Gray-sama…- Exclamó preocupada de que hiera a alguno de esos chicos, pues el pelinegro era un mago y quizás se viera envuelto en problemas por atacar a civiles aunque no sea con magia.

-Como vuelvas a decir eso de Juvia te congelaré, ¿Me entendiste?-Le susurró al oído mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Luego vio a su lado –a Juvia- y le tomo la mano arrastrándola ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?-Un recién llegado había preguntado de forma extrañada.

-¡Jellal!-Grito emocionada y sonrojada.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí?-Se acercó a él.

-Makarov me conto una vez que fui al gremio para visitarte-Le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente.

-Vayamos a hablar a otra parte…-Le tomo la mano para dirigirse a la playa que en este momento se encontraba solitaria.

-¿Y entonces…?-Realmente a él le mataba la curiosidad y quería saber que había sucedido.

-¿Versión larga o corta?-Murmuro viéndolo a los ojos haciendo que sonría.

-Quizás la versión larga, me gusta escuchar tu voz-Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Todo empezó con una apuesta que habíamos hecho con Blue Pegasus, en la cual perdimos-Suspiro pesadamente.

-Consistía en estar encerrada a solas con Ichihaya, ya que no pude lograr eso perdimos miserablemente- Suspiro enojada y con escalofríos recordando que fueron los peores 5 minutos que haya pasado.

Porque sí, la gran Titania aguanto solo 5 minutos y aún no se explica cómo duro tanto tiempo.

-Si perdíamos, ellos deberían escoger a 7 chicas para trabajar en este bar en las afueras de Magnolia, por obvias razones las ganancias serán para ellos.-Suspiro con una pequeña lágrima y con penumbra en sus ojos.

-Veo que se divirtieron…-Sonrío como solo él sabe que la hace flaquear.

-Fue una tortura en cámara lenta…- Se sentó en la arena frente al mar.

-Tuve que atender una y otra vez a Ichihaya y a ese trío con sus tontas insinuaciones románticas y filtreos- Sumamente agotada se acostó en la arena observando el cielo despejado.

-¿Y qué sucedió con esas personas?-Indago cuidadosamente.

-Ellos estaban hablando sobre la mayoría de las chicas, ya sabes-Tosió incómoda- Pervertidamente.

-Y bueno tal parece que Gray realmente estallo cuando comenzaron a hablar de Juvia de forma obscena-Suspiro con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Hablaron de ti?-Cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

Por unos instantes se sorprendió pero contesto de inmediato-Según Natsu, sí-Desvió su mirada sonrojada.

-Les haré el "Grand Chariot"-Dijo decido yendo para el bar.

-Espera…-Agito su mano-Gray de todos modos los noqueo.

-Jellal, hace rato que quiero pedírtelo pero no sé cómo…-Movió su mano nerviosamente.

-Dime…-Quería que ella siguiera hablando.

-Y si… ¿se unen a Fairy Tail?-Su voz sonó mas temblorosa de lo que quería.

-Ustedes seguirían siendo Crime Sorciere, como un grupo-Movió sus dedos- Pero estarían dentro del gremio, podrán tener las misiones que quieren pero al menos se establecerían en un lugar.

-Lo siento, quizás esté siendo egoísta, pero…-Antes de que pudiera seguir él peli azul la beso dulce y delicadamente callándola por el momento.

-Curiosamente yo estaba buscándote por lo mismo…-Le sonrió cerca de su rostro haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿En serio?-Su voz se ilumino y se oía esperanzada.

-De hecho ya hable con el maestro y planea aceptarnos-Le acaricio la mejilla mientras se acercaba para besarla otra vez.

-Lo siento por hacerte sentir sola…- Le sostuvo la mano besándola.

-Está bien…-Se acercó y lo abrazo acariciándole el pelo delicadamente.

Se separaron para abrazarse de lado y ver como el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede?-Su mano le dolía por la fuerza que había puesto.

La llevo hasta la despensa del bar, cerrando y trabando la puerta por si acaso.

-¿Está bien?-Lentamente un poco asustada se acercó a Gray para ver si estaba herido en alguna parte.

-Estoy enojado…-Gruño intentando contenerse para no alarmarla demasiado.

-Esos tipos estaban…-Mordió su propio labio.

-Diablos, mataré a cada integrante de Blue Pegasus por hacerte poner algo asi- Desvió su mirada formando un puño.

-Juvia lo siente, no…-Ella no encontraba las palabras.

-No es tu culpa…- Suspiro viéndola mejor.

-¿Seguirás trabajando?-Sus ojos negros se posaron en ella intimidante.

-Es lo que debe hacer…-Estaba más claro que el agua que ella no deseaba seguir con esto.

La peli azul agacho su mirada caminando hasta llegar a la salida, pero antes de que pudiera abrir por completo la puerta, Gray se le adelanta y apoya su mano en la puerta mientras que con la otra le tapa los ojos.

El mago de hielo se agacha hasta la altura de la espalda para plantarle un beso en la misma.

La hizo sonrojar y sintió como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que poso sus labios en su piel.

Él se separó de ella luego de unos segundos y se acercó a su oído para pronunciarle unas palabras que la hicieron ponerse roja casi comparándose con el pelo escarlata de Erza.

" _Si no quieres que la gente vea esta marca es mejor que te tapes"_

Esas palabras seguían en su oído retumbándose una y otra vez, aunque después de eso Gray se fue; podía sentir su aliento aun en su cuello, sus labios en su espalda y su voz grave en sus tímpanos.

Hizo latir tan fuerte su corazón que se tuvo que agachar tapándose sus oídos, temiendo ser escuchada por otra persona.

-Necesita calmarse…-Se repetía una y otra vez mientras seguía aún agachada tocándose el pecho cuyo corazón parecía que saldría.

Aunque ya eran novios, ella aún tenía ese tipo de reacciones que por más que quisiera no las podía controlar.

Luego de estar un rato tratando de regular su respiración, decidió salir y ponerse una remera larga para tapar la marca roja que seguramente debía tener en la espalda.

-¿Juvia, ya te vas?-Indago Lucy al verla "vestida".

-Ella no puede usar la bikini solamente…-Se sonrojo al acordarse de esa situación.

-Sólo falta una hora para que cierren el local, ¿Podrías cubrirla, por favor?-Tenía la esperanza de que ella le dijera que sí.

-No te preocupes, Juvia-Sonrió como siempre- Has trabajado duro, vete a descansar.

-Gray salió a caminar.-Acoto Mira que estaba viendo todo desde una distancia prudente.

-Gracias, Lucy, Mira-san-Las saludo con el gesto de la mano y se dispuso a buscar a Gray.

Luego de estar caminando lo vio sentado mirando el mar con las olas que parecían calmas y tranquilas-como ahora estaba ella- pero su corazón golpeo una vez más al recordar lo que paso.

-Gray-sama…-Lo llamo tocándole el hombro.

-¿No vas a trabajar?-La miro de forma burlesca.

-Gray-sama sabe porque…-Se sonrojo a más no poder.

-No me gusta que miren lo que es mío.-Inflo su mejilla de manera infantil.

-Pero Juvia es tuya…-Se sonrojo volteando su mirada.

-Juvia no puede hacer que la dejen de mirar, pero al único que permitirá que la toquen es a Gray-sama-ladeo su cabeza con las mejillas rojas.

Eso lo sorprendió por un instante pero luego sonrío, acercándose para besarla cosa que ella correspondió de buena gana.

Pero tal parece que él no había zanjado el asunto.

-Esto-Menciono tocándole los senos haciéndola sonrojar-Y esto-Dijo tocándole el trasero.

-Me pertenecen- Susurro para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Juvia también es posesiva…-Le dijo francamente.

Se separó de él unos leves segundos y se puso tras él para luego darle un beso en la espalda-ya que como siempre no traía nada puesto- sorprendiéndolo bastante ya que ella no era de tener esas iniciativas atrevidas.

-Es la venganza de Juvia-Le susurro en el oído para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja produciéndole descargas eléctricas.

Luego de eso se marchó sonriendo levemente, dejándolo en la mismas condiciones que antes había padecido Juvia en la despensa.

" _Supongo que me lo merezco"_

Pensaba el pelinegro, sonriendo con una mano puesta en su pecho que podía sentir las vibraciones de su corazón latir vehemente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad si han visto o leído el manga Kaichou wa maid sama pues pueden decir que me inspire de ahí xD.. aunque solo en la parte del nombre del titulo, después lo demás lo ha creado mi cabecita loca y llena de ideas estrafalarias xD.

Cualquier review, comentario, sugerencia será bienvenido aquí.


End file.
